Shugo Chara-X
by Rose of Fortune
Summary: What if Kazuomi got to Amu first? What if Amu's parents were killed in a planned house fire? What if Amu became another one of Easter's tools? How does Amu get the Humpty Lock? Everything is messed up, and Amu is going through more than she ever would have had her life turned out like it was supposed to. A little OOC at times.
1. Prologue

Shugo Chara-X

Prologue

I cry out as I'm pulled through the hallways-very forcefully-of a building called Easter. Did these guys even know how to be gentle? I wince and yell more as they pull harder. We come to a stop in front of a door, before he opened it and pushes me inside. I stumble before regaining my composure.

I look up to see a man smirking at me along with a girl who looks about my age and a boy who seems a little older. The girl has deep violet eyes and long blonde hair pulled up into pigtails. The boy has midnight blue irises and his hair is a slightly lighter shade of blue. The person who really worries me is the older man.

"Amu, welcome to Easter, I'm Hoshina Kazuomi," the man leans back, completely relaxed. "Do you know why you're here?"

I shake my head, glaring at him, "I was going back to the orphanage when these bozos jumped me! How would I know?"

"You're here because of them," He answers, pointing to my charas. "Yes, I know about shugo charas, yours in particular.

"So…" I say, wanting more of an explanation, glaring at Kazuomi.

"You are going to help Ikuto and Utau catch X-Eggs, they will explain more, but basically you will bring them here and soon you will be trained to sing with Utau at her concerts to lure more in. You will do what I say, when I say it, disobey me and you'll regret it." Kazuomi glares then leaves. My head sinks slowly; I know he will hold up to those threats. I look up at Ikuto and Utau.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I start, "This is Ran, Miki, and Suu." I say, pointing them out respectively.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is Yoru," the indigo-haired boy says as a cat chara flies up onto his shoulder, smiling mischievously at us. Utau stands from her place on the couch and walks over to me.

"I'm Hoshina Utau, this is Iru and Eru," Her charas sit on each side of her face, and angel and a devil. "Looks like we're partners,"

"Considering the big boss man left you here, I'm going to assume that you're staying with us," Ikuto comments, "Come on, we'll show you to the apartment."

I look to my charas who shrug, and I follow after the two other teens. My life is going to change, and this time, there's no running away from it.

_**So, this is an older story that I edited, and ShawnieGibson owns the idea and the basic outline for the prologue, hope you guys like it, I'll be updating this and all my other stories this Friday, but if I get at least three reviews for this story as well as my other stories' new chapters, I'll get it up right after I see those reviews! Love you guys! Like I've said on my other stories, I won't be updating much in August, marching band will be taking up a lot of time then, and during the school year, don't expect an overabundance of updates. Thanks! Hope you like it so far!**_


	2. My New Life

Chapter 1

Amu POV

"Class, this is Hinamori Amu," Nikaido-sensei introduces me to the rest of my new class. It has been exactly one week since I began what I know call my job and I've been ordered to enroll at Seiyo Middle School.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, still not understanding why I have to pretend to have a normal life. What's the point of doing so when anyone here who has a chara will automatically hate me for what I'm forced to do?

"Oh," the entire class awes, "Cool and spicy!"

I don't really follow that logic, but if I can get myself a loner reputation then I figure I'll be much better off here.

There were a couple of people who don't marvel over me, two to be exact, sitting in the back, just staring at me. A girl and a boy, each must be my age. The boy has platinum blonde hair while the girl's hair is a dark, deep shade of purple. My eyes narrow. I'd been told about the Guardians, these two might be part of that group of elite students. From their appearances, it's the King and Queen, Hotori Tadase, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko. According to Utau and Ikuto, I won't want to associate with any of them, especially if I want to stay on Kazuomi's good side-or, his less evil side.

"Well, Amu-san, why don't you go sit by Hotori-san, by the window," My teacher instructs, and I mentally groan. Why must I jinx myself?

While internally face-palming, I merely repeat my earlier, careless, "Whatever," and go sit where directed. The rest of the class goes by slowly and excruciatingly painfully. For the most part I stare out the window, dreading, and yet anticipating, when the last bell rings.

When it finally does, I realize that the fear is far more powerful than the part of me that wanted to go, and that the only reason the latter exists is due to the fact that I don't want to be in school. It just reminds me that my parents will never see me graduate from high school-or college for that matter. And although I know they will have been proud no matter what, I still wish for the days when I would go home to Ami singing loudly and Dad taking pictures like a maniac while Mom laughed off to the side.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts of my late family, all while this is going through my head, I'm walking out the school gates to meet Ikuto and Utau in the park, our usual hang out for hunting X-Eggs.

"Amu," a low voice calls, and I turn, seeing my two friends. Yes, I already call them my friends. They've taken care of me and given me a home, as well as being two people I can talk to, they have already proven their trustworthiness by covering for me while I was at my parents funeral two days ago.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sighing and sitting down tiredly on a bench. Ikuto and Utau take places on either side of me.

"Amu, we have something for you, think of it as a welcoming gift," Ikuto says, holding out a small box. I cautiously take it, lifting off the lid.

Inside is a midnight blue choker, with a cross hanging down from it. The ribbon of it is made of a soft material, and it is much like the necklaces that both of the siblings wear.

"Thank you," I say, almost in tears. I never expected to have any sort of gift. I give each of them a small smile, and, though neither returns it, I know why. They have been through too much to be happy.

"No biggie," Utau says begrudgingly, and I know it's her way of showing she cares, even if it's only a little.

"Still," I tell her sincerely. "So, are we ready to get started?" I wonder, disappointed that I'm the one to have to ask.

"Yeah, let's do it," Ikuto's serious face depresses me even more, if that's even possible.

I quickly do a character change with Miki; the park is a perfect place to target artistic souls and dreams. A spade clip appears in my hair as I begin to sing, Utau hastily doing the same. We sing different songs, after all, each of us has our own sad story that we tell in some form. My song is mainly about my family dying, while Utau's I'm sure is about her parents and working for Easter. I'm fairly certain that soon my song will be the same.

We each draw our own crowd of darkened eggs as Ikuto starts to play his violin. Utau and I change the rhythm of our ballads to that of Ikuto's. When all three of us have a decent amount of dead dreams gathered, we silently inspect them. It doesn't take long, especially since we don't even know what it is specifically that we're looking for.

"You," A voice sounds, confident, and I whip around to see those who must be the Guardians. "Stop right there!" As I guessed the two students from my class are among the four teens. Each of them is in a character change, but I can already tell that we will easily beat them. Ikuto and Utau can do full character transformations, and judging by the feeling their charas give off, my shugo charas are stronger, plus, I have three of them. They each only have one.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you, Kiddy King?" Ikuto smirks, but I know that Utau and I don't imagine the regret in his eyes. As a sign of defiance, the violinist grabs a single X-Egg, and crushes it in his hand.

I can almost feel the pain of whoever's egg that was.

"Hinamori-san?" The girl who I've assumed is Nadeshiko asks curiously. I cringe.

"What do you want?" I force my tone to be cold, uncaring, and said Guardian flinches. "Last I checked, we haven't even formally met, correct?" I don't bother to turn around. I stay put, not able to help much more, while my partners in crime destroy the rest of the now dead dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we leave the park, we go back to the apartment, although it's larger than most houses. Ikuto orders in pizza while Utau and I shower and I start on my homework. Why must I go to school again?

"Hey, what's up?" Ikuto asks, and I shrug, my thoughts not really on the work in front of me. "Come on, Amu, you're too easy to read. What's going on in that pink head of yours?"

"My parents, work, everything," I reply, shaking my head numbly. "Why was I chosen? Out of anyone and everyone who has charas, why me?" I get up and walk to my room, but Ikuto follows, very persistent.

"Amu, you know I'm an obstinate person, just let me help," Ikuto requests, but I don't stop, slamming the door in his face. I don't want help; I want my family and old life back. Even though I know there's no going back, I can't help it; I can't help hating my new life.

_**So, I'm updating early because I won't have an internet connection for a while starting sometime tomorrow. So here's a treat! Love you guys, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like it so far! R&R!**_


	3. Too Much Information

Chapter Two

"Amu, time to get up, I have a present for you anyway." Ikuto nudges me awake the next morning, and I groan, wanting to sink back into my dreams. "You're going to be late for school,"

At that I shoot up, immediately looking at the clock. He lied; it's 5:45. I have more time than I usually do, and so in a way I'm thankful, but in another, I glare, mad that he made me get up at this unearthly hour.

"Here, freshly stolen from the Kiddy King," Ikuto holds out a small, lock-shaped necklace and places it carefully around my neck. "Now you should be able to character transform, or, so I'm told." he explains.

"Why did you steal it?" I wonder, cocking my head slightly to the right.

"Because I figure it's only fair if you can transform with Utau and me, otherwise you'll be a lot more vulnerable," Ikuto says.

"Thank you," I smile genuinely as he nods and stands, leaving me to sleep for another hour before I have to get up and dress in the school uniform. I'm still half asleep by the time I make it out the door and into a brisk breeze. I shrug my black blazer on to defend at least a little against the wind.

That's when the headache starts, splitting my head in two, or, that's what it seems like. "Ah!" I cry out, grabbing my head and kneeling on the ground in an upright fetal position.

It takes what seems like hours for the pain to stop, but in reality, which for a while I'm not conscious of, it's only minutes. Just in case, I stay on the ground for a long time after the headache fades. What the hell was that?

"Hinamori-chan?" a voice sounds behind me, and I whip around to find none other than the Queen of the Guardians standing not three yards behind me. First she seems almost sympathetically, and then it looks like she automatically glares, as if she's trained to hate me; which they probably are.

"Fujisaki-san," I nod, turning on my heel to be back on my way to school.

"Why were you with Hoshina and Tsukiyomi? They're the bad guys, they're with Easter," Fujisaki narrows her eyes.

"You really don't know anything do you? Do you think that anyone would choose this-" I cut off as the searing pain returns with a new intensity. "Ah!" I once again curl up on the ground and I feel Fujisaki kneel next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asks, and I just shake my head, I can't reply because of the pain.

It takes even longer than last time to leave, and Fujisaki stays, which surprises me, she's a Guardian, an enemy, but sure enough when I open my eyes again she's still there with a concerned look on her face.

"Why are you still here?" I say shakily, not even having the energy to by rude. "Aren't you supposed to hate my guts?" This time I roll my eyes slightly.

"Yes, but you're a student and I'm a Guardian, which means no matter how despicable you are for being with Easter I'm still partially responsible for you when it comes to school." She replies with a stiffened jaw. "Let's get you to the nurse."

Fujisaki tries to help me but I shrug her off slightly, not in a mean way but in a careful "I'm fine," way. When we reach the gates, they're closed; we've missed the starting bell.

"Well, I guess we'll just go to a hospital," the Queen suggests and I shake my head.

"No, I'll just go home, besides, it's not a huge deal, and if you're responsible for me during _school_, then you're off the hook." I refuse, turning to walk the other way towards the apartment. I know that I'll be interrogated a little when I get there, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with all the staring and the shouts of "_Cool and Spicy_," for eight hours straight.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going to just completely skip out, anyway it's my duty to take care of the students. We're going to a hospital," She begins to drag me back, but I yank my wrist out of her grasp. "You're not going to go home!" Fujisaki's voice is firm, but since when has that stopped me?

"Yes, I am, I can't go to the hospital, and there are a few reasons why, one of them being Easter will find out and have a fit, another being that I don't have anyone that they would be able to call, and therefore I'd be put in an orphanage, and once again, Easter would have a fit. So no, I'm not going." My jaw stiffens and we have a staring contest, in which she looks away first.

"So you won't go because you'll get into trouble? I doubt that they'd hurt one of their cronies," she rolls her eyes.

"You think I'm one of their cronies? You think I want this?" I tense when she implies what I already know she thought.

"Why else would you be working for them? It's not like you don't have a choice,"

"Oh really, then why do I hate my entire life?" I leave it at that and walk briskly away, not looking back but feeling Fujisaki's eyes on me. I've given too much away already; to everyone else in the world we had a contract with Easter for our individual musical careers.

I don't go home; I go to the park, where I see couples walking around everywhere. They all seem so happy it seems so odd that this is one of the most abundant places for empty kids and dead dreams.

I flip out my phone to dial Ikuto's number, he almost never attends his school and for the most part he tends to hang around the city in dark alleys like the creep everyone thinks he is.

"Hey, Ikuto, I was late to school, want to hang out?" I hope somewhat quietly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the park; maybe you'll be like me and make a habit of skipping school." Ikuto jokes before hanging up. At least I'll get to just be myself for the next eight or nine hours before I have to do my annoying, awful job; but I'm going to focus on the hanging out with Ikuto thing.

_**I know I didn't update last week, and I'm really sorry, A) My internet has been flaky up until today, and B) I had writer's block again, I swear, it's always out for me! Grrr... Anyway, I'm trying to get my other stories' chapters done, but I just can't write. I'll try, and if I don't get completely finished I'll put what I have up. Thank you guys! R&R!**_


End file.
